


You are free now

by BucketLover



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketLover/pseuds/BucketLover
Summary: Law lost his family twice. The first time, it was when the White Town burned down and the second time, when Cora-san sacrificed himself for him. He thought he'd have to be alone from then on, but after he beats up some bullies and saves a polar bear, Law realizes he might get another chance at a family.





	You are free now

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a tribute for Law. I hope you enjoy it!

_Maybe I can let Law get away, just him._

Law felt a warm hand caress his frozen cheek which he welcomed. His whole body felt cold and his muscles hurt. He couldn't move and he could barely speak. The wounds he suffered were hurting every fiber of his being and he wanted to know what was happening around him and what was about to happen next. 

_I have no chance to survive now, but will you remember me even after I die?_

He heard a faint sound that seemed to be the snapping of fingers. He became numb after sitting on the cold tiles for so long, but the pain returned when he felt two strong arms picking him up. He stopped shivering when his head touched Cora-san's warm chest and he was glad the cold air around him disappeared. 

_I'll die with a smile because if you ever think of me someday, I want you to remember me smiling._

He opened his eyes, slowly, and screamed in terror at what he saw. Cora-san was smiling brightly at him, with his bruised face and missing tooth, like nothing happened that day. And he didn't stop smiling. Not when he walked through the cold blizzard, or when he put Law down in a crate. He looked in his eyes, and closed the lid. Law knew he wouldn't see him again, but he suppressed that thought while waiting in the dark. 

And then, voices. He couldn't make out what they said, but he knew it was Doflamingo and Cora-san. Finally, he heard a loud gunshot that followed the brief conversation between the two brothers. He didn't know what happened and he wanted to crawl out of the box to find out. But he stood still, waiting for a sign, or anything else. But, for a while, there was only silence.

_Not yet._  

Suddenly, he felt movement as the crate was lifted off the ground. Where were they taking him? If it was Cora-san, then he would've told him. Law tried to speak his name but he didn't think the sound reached the person carrying the crate and he was glad for that. 

_I'm going to stay alive for a little bit more._  

The movement finally stopped and voices were heard again. He couldn't make out Cora-san's voice and he knew that his thought from earlier might be true. Tears started appearing in the corner of Law's eyes, threatening to fall down his cheeks. He struggled to keep his sobs quiet, just so if there was any chance, however small, that Cora-san was still out there. He didn't want to risk being caught. 

_Because if I die now, the spell I cast on you will be broken instantly and your voice and the noise you make, will be heard throughout the island._

Law opened the crate, just a little. Outside, he saw the Donquixote Family ship. They were distracted by some marines in the distance. If he left now, he could escape. Cora-san would want that. He would want Law to leave and get somewhere safe.

_Go, Law._  

The boy opened the crate all the way and crawled out. He looked back, making sure he wouldn't be seen. Doflamingo was there, giving directions to his crew. He remembered the voices he heard and the gunshot and he knew that Cora-san was gone.

_Quietly, without being noticed. Go farther and farther._

He took slow steps, his body shaking. He didn't look back anymore, just moved his legs as he clutched the cloak around his shoulders, struggling to remember what warmth felt like. He walked towards the neighbouring city, to fulfill the promise of meeting Cora-san there, even if he knew that the man will not show up.

_There is nothing to bind you down anymore._

But when the ships started shooting each other, he couldn't keep holding his grief inside and he screamed. Through tears and painful sobs, he remembered everything that has happened, everything that got him where he was now. 

_Whether it's the iron border of the White Town or a short life expectancy._   _Nothing and no one will limit you._  

His sister, his parents, his friends and then the pirate crew that became his new family. The one he decided to join, out of spite. The one he knew he didn't belong in. And then, Cora-san. The man who did everything in his power to make sure Law would be able to live. The man who gave his life for him. The man who allowed him to be free.

_You are free now._

He was free, but he still felt caged. He was no longer sick and he was no longer restrained, but he was alone. And being alone is something he dreaded being. Even so, he would have to move forward. To make sure that everything Cora-san did, would not be in vain. To live a life that he could be proud of, a life that  _Cora-san_  would be proud of. 

And so he walked, leaving behind a chapter of his life, knowing that he would be shaped by what has occurred in this place. With heavy steps, he walked and walked until his feet became numb, until only silence was around him. And finally, when dawn broke he reached the town. 

The snow was still falling, slowly, like a dance around him. But Law was too tired to notice. Exhausted by the hardships he faced and grief he felt, he wished nothing more than to curl around a fire like he, and Cora-san often did. The memory brought tears to his eyes again, but he held them, determined not to cry anymore.

He kept walking, wanting to go into the town and maybe get some rest, if a kind person is willing to help, but a loud cry got his attention. He turned his head and saw a small polar bear being beaten up by some boys who were slightly older than him. One of them was hitting the bear with a bat while the other only watched.

"Please! Let me go," pleaded the bear, but that only made the boys seem more entertained. 

"Should we let him go, Shachi?" asked the one who was watching in amusement. 

"Nah, let's try and sell him. I'm sure we'll get a lot for a talking bear," the other one answered after he stopped hitting the bear. 

"Hey!" Law shouted, not knowing why he decided to get involved, but it was too late seeing as he was noticed.

"Eh? Who are you?" asked Shachi.

"Let him go!" Law got closer to them. 

"Or what?" continued Shachi in a mocking tone. "I know, Penguin, let's kill him. And then we'll sell the bear."

"Yeah, let's do that," replied Penguin.

Law prepared himself for the attack, but then remembered of the Devil Fruit he ate and decided to try it out. He raised his hand and concentrated. Around the four of them, a blue bubble appeared. Instinctively, knowing what he was supposed to do, he switched a pile of snow behind him with the wounded bear. The two boys were surprised by this and stopped abruptly. 

"How did he..." wondered Shachi. 

"It doesn't matter!" shouted Penguin. "We can't let him take the bear. We need the money."

Shachi snapped out of his confusion and swung his bat aiming for Law's head. Law, however, swiftly dodged and aimed a punch at his face. He turned to see Penguin preparing to attack him and Law jumped on the other boy, punching him hard. When both of the boys were beaten down, Law turned to look at the bear. 

"Thank you," he said. 

"Don't thank me," mumbled Law. "I don't even know why I helped you."

"But you did. I'm Bepo," said the bear. "Nice to meet you."

Law was offered a hand to shake, but he coldly refused it, turning around to walk into the town. He left without a word and found a backstreet in which he snuggled to get some rest. A few hours later he awoke to the sound of voices. In front of him were standing the bear and the two boys from before. He got up startled, and prepared to fight them again. 

"Who are you?" asked Penguin, and Law stopped himself before he could attack. 

"Why do you care? Leave me alone," Law demanded, getting ready to leave. He looked at the bear and Bepo seemed somehow hurt by his words. Law noticed that the bear didn't seem like he was forced to show up here and came on his own volition. Law didn't know what he was doing with his attackers, nor did he particularly care.

"You were amazing!" shouted Shachi in his direction. "I never saw anyone fighting like that. How did you do that blue thing?"

Law groaned and walked away but he wasn't as lucky as he had hoped for. They started following him. He got a bunch of questions that he did  _not_ want to answer, so he tried to ignore them. They didn't get the message and they kept following him without shutting up. Finally, he snapped. 

"Stop following me! I don't want anything to do with you." Law turned around to face them. Penguin and Shachi suddenly got serious and looked down in shame.

"We're sorry for what we were about to do. But we're hungry. We haven't eaten in days and we needed some money for food," explained Penguin.

"After you left we talked with Bepo and realized he is a pretty good guy and we apologized. I know it's not enough but we really didn't know what to do anymore," continued Shachi.

Bepo didn't say anything, but only then did Law take a good look at him and saw how bad his wounds were. He walked towards him and ordered the bear to lie down. In a few minutes, just like he was taught a long time ago, he took care of all off Bepo's wounds to the best of his ability, using what he had on him, which was very little. 

"Thank you," said Bepo once again. Then, he rummaged through his pockets and brought out a small bag that contained a few bellys. "This is everything I have left, but I want to share it. Let's go eat."

The bear stood up and followed by Law, he started walking. When the other boys didn't move, he looked behind him and spoke. 

"Are you coming?" 

Shachi and Penguin gazed at Bepo with a look of disbelief on their faces. Law didn't know why Bepo has volunteered to buy food for those that had hurt him, but he was in no position to protest. 

"Are you sure?" Penguin's voice cracked.

Bepo only nodded his head and both the boys started crying. All the way to the tavern they shouted apologies, which Law had to admit were becoming annoying. They four of them ate together. The boys and the bear laughed a lot and that helped Law be swept away and forget some of the things that happened only a day prior. 

When they were done eating, Law thanked Bepo for the meal and left in silence. He walked away from the town and slept outside the next day, too. But as he was contemplating where to go next, they found him again and this time they made it clear that they will not let him leave. 

And like that, Law found himself spending time with the two older boys and the polar bear and he soon learned that he didn't hate their company. Days later, when the hunger and cold were too great, the four of them stole a ship and set sail. Apparently, Bepo has been studying navigation and that became really helpful. This way, the four of them formed the Heart Pirates, named after Cora-san and over the years Law has come to accept his crew as his new family. He came to appreciate how truly free he was and how much Cora-san has sacrificed for him. 

After years, there came the time for Law to avenge him, and he left his family behind in a need for revenge. He knew he will not return to them, but if he succeeded to take down the man who killed Cora-san, it would not matter. 

He was ready to die. He even welcomed the death that he was fated, but then he was saved, yet again, by a man with a bright smile. He felt frustrated, when Luffy decided to take on his fight. He also felt relieved when Doflamingo was taken down and he was glad that the man who took Cora-san away from him was about to be punished.

He met his crew again, after he was saved from his decision of facing death, and Law understood at that moment, he was not meant to die. With his crew and family he felt free, just like Cora-san wanted him to be. He was proud of who he has become and, after a long time of living in the past, he started looking forward to the future. For he was about to take on the world and help the future Pirate King reach glory alongside him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
